trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
USS Sigma Seven NCC-79620
Dolphin Class (Fleet Dolphin) GXC Heavy Cruiser. The latest and greatest. The Dolphin is the first class of DiSodium heavy cruisers. The Dolphins are 36 decks deep with a hull as wide as it is long. The Dolphins are built with the latest advances in technology and comfort. They can carry 1000 beings in comfort to the most dangerous places in the Galaxy and bring them back. This class is considered a general replacement for the Planet class cruisers. A good idea that was simply too expensive. Also unlike the Manta the Dolphin has the bridge on deck one. A design concession to Admiral Hailey. However the bridge module is built flush with the hull. The Dolphin is build with two major power systems. It can be built with either the DiSodium HE system (Blue Dolphin), which is preferred by the horned fleet, or in a standard DiSodium system (Fleet Dolphin) favored by Starfleet. Performance curves are similar for both systems. Enterprise D Scale *Science capacity 1500 -- Class 20 sensors. Range 100 light years, Short range 17 light years. *Crew Comfort 1500 -- First class Hotel *Duration 2000 -- More stuff, go further *Medical facilities 1200 -- More doctors and the ability to expand to hundreds of beds. *Tactical maneuvering 1000 -- Still not fast on her feet. *Strategic Speed 18,000 -- WFd 8 cruise, WFd 9.5 flank. 18 light years a day cruise *Defense 2000 -- Multiuphasic layered shielding. *Offense 2000 -- 32 torpedo tubes, 700 torpedoes 100 probes, full coverage type 12 phasers, ion cannons , *Versatility 1000 -- Do everything go everywhere. *Internal Security 2000 -- RI monitored internal security. Auxiliaries *'USS T. Keith Glennan' - Captain's Yacht Nelson Class scout ship. Located on the dorsal spine behind the bridge. *'USS Hugh L. Dryden' - Runabout 1 Crane class Runabout. Located in the dorsal spine between engineering and the Captain's Yacht. *'USS James E. Webb' - Runabout 2 Crane class Runabout. Located in the dorsal spine between engineering and the Captain's Yacht. *'Shuttles:' The Sigma 7 has a standard collection of type 8 shuttlecraft and type 15 and 16 Shuttlepods. The S7's load out is generic and normal at this time. These are named for NASA administrators and other management at NASA, since these names have not already been taken for Starships. Although the Full name is used, usually these craft are referred to by the surname. The Captain's yacht is generically called "The Glennan" Crew Command *'Rear Admiral James Tiberius Kirk (A)', male Human: He is an alternate universe version trapped in this one. He is the usual Kirk, but is tiring of the girl in every port reputation. Kirk has adopted and is adopted by a family on Oz. *'CO - Captain Spock (A)' male Vulcan: Of the various persons trapped by the white hole Spock is the only other crew member to a living counterpart. Unlike the prime Spock he is married. Spock A is in a more comfortable place than his counterpart was at this stage in life. *'XO - Cmd. Kizwa Feen'. female Kee: Spock has been known to actually approve of this woman's work. McCoy is of course trying to loosen her up a bit. Typical exacting Kee she will do exactly what is required. She is learning that the extra unrequired step is required on the Sigma Seven. Just enough is never enough. Operations *'OPS - Lt Cmd. Kelso', female Zhurfer: A Jamoca woman with a rich voice and pleasing accent. She has replaced Uhurua as the ship's female heartthrob. Engineering *'CENG - Lt. Cmd Montgomery (Scotty) Scott (A)' male Human Freaking Genius of an Engineer. Due to an accident Scotty's counter part is also still alive. *'Ensign Bitalan' Ane RI female. Freshly graduated, not ship rated and does not have the top clearances as of yet. She is regular Starfleet, unusual. She typically drives an "Ane Humanoid" like Gensilan. She has an Aneform as well. Tactical *'CS/T - Lt Cmd. Ternn', male Izarian: About to bust getting to serve with the original Captain Kirk. Competent but needs more seasoning. A by the book officer that is looking to Kirk to teach him how the game is really played. *'Lt. Horace Jefferson II': Human Male. From the Early 24th century. Security and Command. From Same AU as Crystara II *'Lt. Thomas Mann II.' Human Male. From the Early 24th century. Command and Security. From Same AU as Crystara Medical *'CMO - Lt. Cmd Leonard (Bones) McCoy (A)', male Human: Bones is the same old Bones. *'Counselor: Lt. Cmd Cendalan', female Aneilog: She adapts fuzzy mom to a less fuzzy form. Member of the River bond group Sciences *'CSO - Lt. Cmd Ki'laraban', male Aneilog: He is primarily a physical sciences type but like most Starfleet scientists can pitch in on any discipline. Spock finds him agreeable and mildly annoying by turns. Ane are not logical. Member of the River bond group *'Lt. ''Crystara' '''Acnapma II:' Efrosian female. Expert in Bio Sciences and conversant in everything else. From an AU Other Crew Other *'Lt. Christine Chapel (A)', female Human: Medical Dropped the crush on Spock. She completed her XMD. *'Lt. Desban' male Aneilog: Sciences Bio-sciences specialist. Member of the River bond group. *'Lt.Kenda Iman' Zarian male Operations A fresh faced Ensign at the time of the Discovery's discovery of the BUFP. *'Lt Shenalan' female Aneilog Engineering Hyper-spacial engineering. Member of the River bond group. *'Tanara:' female Romulan. Civilian Rescued by the Sigma Seven from the wreck of a Borg cube. She, her two younger siblings, and an older Romulan woman. Over the length of the voyage she came to an agreeable love with Spock. They married. She travels with the ship. Her two younger siblings are on Vulcan with family. Category:Starbase 600 Game Category:Ships Category:Epiphany Trek